


The Bowl of Headcanons

by Doctor_Gaster



Series: What Have I Done? [7]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Markiplier and his Egos, Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :P, Anytime I get Inspiration XD, Blood, Both tags and Fandoms, Dadster, Death...?, Did I mention Dadster?, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Left vs. Right, Magic, Moooore to be added, Sporadic Updates, Violence, crossposted on quotev, headcanons, i think...., weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Gaster/pseuds/Doctor_Gaster
Summary: A not-so-edible dish of headcanons I have about different fandoms...that are mostly Undertale and Markiplier...
Series: What Have I Done? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587139
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Who is in Control? (Markiplier)

OKAY GUYS GET THIS

So, you know Actor!Mark, right? The sleazy bastard who tricked Damien the Mayor, framed the Colonel for his murder and is the mastermind behind every single bad thing that has happened to each of the Egos?

W E L L

What if he, also known as Marc, is the one controlling the Author, who is evil and the Host's brother (which I'll explain in another headcanon-) and also very psychopathic and sadistic. BUT THE AUTHOR WASN'T BORN/CREATED THAT WAY!!!! AFTER DARK BANISHED HIM TO THE VOID, MARC WAS THERE AND HE YEETED CONTROL OVER THE AUTHOR'S BRAIN, TWISTING HIM INTO THE EVIL EGO HE IS TODAY!!

My bro wrote a little drabble based off of the ask I sent him, and it's down below. There's the link to his blog, check it out and give him a follow! [silver-crowned-king.tumblr.com/](https://silver-crowned-king.tumblr.com/)

“W-what do you mean?” The Author’s plea echoes around the empty black space, chasing the fading tones of the voice that had spoken before him.

“Exactly what I said,” the disembodied voice purrs, it’s silky smooth words washing over the Author and almost calming him. _Almost._

 _“_ No,” the Author shakes off the sensation and stands tall, his nostrils flaring and his voice rising, indignant. “No, that’s not it.”

He pulls a simple ballpoint pen out of his back pocket and quickly scribbles a few lines on his arm, reading them aloud. “The Actor _will_ answer the Author’s questions truthfully and accurately!”

A low chuckle reverberates around the Author, buzzing in his ears and leaving him breathless. A man steps out of the shadows, his red silk suit catching the minuscule light and his deep, chocolate brown eyes gleaming. “Why, my dear pet, I have!” His arms spread with a flourish. “You’ve been mine this whole time!”

He cackles, tilting his head back before snapping it forward at the Author’s disbelieving whimper.

“Oh,” the Actor’s expression fades to one of sympathy before twisting into a cruel grin made eviller by the lurking shadows that curled around him. “Don’t like the thought of being controlled, dearie?”

“ _I AM IN CHARGE!”_ The Author screams, lifting the corners of Marc’s mouth higher and deepening the darkness threatening to swallow him whole. “ _I CONTROL YOU! I CONTROL THEM ALL! IT’S ME, IT’S_ **ME!”** His words border on hysteria, no longer measured and perfect.

The Actor smirks and clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Oh, no, it isn’t. It never has been, and it never will be.” With a flick of his hand, the gloom around the Author’s feet seizing him and dragging him down.

“It was always _**me**_.”


	2. Bruh? Bruh. Bruuuuuh (Markiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host and the Author...bros?  
> And what's up with all the Void stuff?

Aight' so ya know my screech about the Host and the Author being bros?

Well, imma go into depth about it. This is a complete 180 from the book I published about the Host's background, so I'll have to fix that XD

Anyways, the Host and the Author were born/created at almost exactly the same time, the Author being born a few minutes before. As you can imagine, the Author teased the Host relentlessly, but he still loved his bro. The brainspace of Mark is pretty huge, despite what he and a few others may think, and the twins weren't paired up with the other, already created Egos yet. So there they were, alone in the vast city of Markihub (gotta figure out a better name- XD), with no help, no resources and they were just little kids!

Their early life was pretty hard, as the people there refused to help them, but only the Author really remembers that part, and didn't tell the Host about it cuz he genuinely cares for his younger bro ^^

So anyways, a few 'years' passed and now the Author and the Host are with Dark, Wilford and the Jims (WHO ARE OLDER AND I'LL COVER THAT LATER-), and Dark's Aura (WHO IS SENTIENT AND I'LL ALSO COVER THAT LATER-) can sense who people truly are, and she alerted Dark that the Author is his and the rest of the soon to be Ego's greatest enemy.

But, if Dark hadn't done anything, that hunch would've been proven untrue.

When the Author and the Host got their abilities (Author: "Whatever I write, happens..." Host: Narration and slight mind control....more in-depth later XD), Dark saw the Author using his to....experiment on the other Egos, kinda like Light in Deathnote, but less....murdery...

Dark jumped to conclusions about it and made a restraining thingy for the Author to wear. The Host didn't radiate 'bad guy' vibes, so he didn't get one.....though he wanted one so his bro wouldn't feel alone, the poor innocent bean T^T.

Yeah, so Dark overreacted, the Author became rebellious and started kidnapping people to test the restraint on his power, his relationship with his bruddah deteriorated, and when Dark found out about his kidnapping and slightly sadist ways of torturing the people until they collapsed from overstimulation or killing them, via the Author crawling to Doctor Iplier, who is fresh Ego by that point, to tend to his shotgun wound, he yeeted the Author into the Void, where he got pulled under Marc's influence.


	3. It's an...evil Google? (Markiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O

So, I reeeeally like Googleplier, and my bro, and meh other friend are working on this super long doc (130+ pages yo), and it's mostly centered around the Markiplier Egos, with Undertale Au's, Antisepticeye, Bendy and a couple of OC's thrown in.

Anyway, Toby came up with a WHOLE NEW ANDROID NAMED CHROMIUM, and he's the software that he has installed on his computer that _won't go away-_

I hate Chromium btw, he did some unspeakable things (don't wanna ruin an upcoming book :3) to Google, and AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*ahem* Well, Chromium is another failed prototype for Google, (Bing's one of them EXPLAINLATER-). He was created as a part of the FFWF Initiative, Fight Fire with Fire Initiative. He was designed to have someone with the same mentality as a possible threat did and fight them off using improved versions of their techniques, but he was too much for them to handle. He spiraled out of control and escaped from the facility where Google was created, and he has only one, unchangeable objective.

To destroy Googleiplier forever and replace him as the world's smartest, bestest, handsomest, amazingest android.

CHROMIUM, YOU ARE NONE OF THOSE THINGS YOU HEKK. YOU ARE VILE, EVIL, ~~still pretty handsome cuz you look like Google,~~ DESPICABLE, STILL PRETTY SMART CUZ YOU ARE AN ANDROID, A VIRUS, A YANDERE, A CAKESNIFFER, DISGUSTING, A MURDERER A PSHYCOPATH, A SADISTIC LITTLE HEKK, A RAVEN-STARVER, ALSO A FIRESTARTER, A KIDNAPPER, DID I MENTION EVIL??, OH AND ALSO WICKED, BAD, IMMORAL, FOUL, VILE, VILLANOUS (awesome TV show btw-), FIENDISH, AND AN OVERALL NOT COOL DUDE.

Can you guys tell that I hate Chromium....?

....

Nah, it’s not noticeable-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Totally not noticable-


	4. After all this time...it's still you. (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehheheheheheheheheheehheTEA

AIGHT!

*claps in Spanish*

Im writing this in the middle of the night, so if I’m not all there, blame it on the beans of Morrath.

So. Undertale. One of the most popular RPG games ever, and still loved by many screaming fans (including myself XD). 

If the people reading this have no idea what the heck Undertale is, I’d advise you to stop reading now, cuz there are some spoilers ahead for all three runs. I think.... haven’t really decided yet.

In the canon, Chara is the first human to fall, in 201X. They yeet themself down Mt. Ebbot, falling into the golden flowers there before meeting Asgore and Toriel’s son, Asriel. They befriend him, the two royals adopting them into their family, partially cuz of the love monsters have in their SOUL’s, and also because Chara could be the link needed to mend the rift between humans and monsters.

Chara got sick however, I think because of eating the golden flowers (not really sure, too lazy to look it up XD) and poisonous stuff happened, and right before they die, they make a last wish, and that’s to see their home, the surface, one last time.

Again, I’m too lazy to look up and see whether they convince Asriel to mush their SOULS together to that, or if Azzy just went “sksksksksk- SOUL MELD”

Anyway, Asriel went upstairs, and the humans were like, “kiLL iT-“ and to make a long story short, they “killed” Asriel, causing him to turn into Flowey, his Determination infused un-SOUL getting injected into one of the flowers he landed back in when the humans (supposedly) yote him into the same hole Chara went through. I dunno, maybe he staggered back home, broken and bloody, trying to make it to Home, or the Ruins, but collapsed before he got close. 

I could go on a rant about that all day, but we’re not here for Flowey just yet. We’re going to talk about the true villain of this game.

You, player.

You are the true villain of Undertale.

Not Flowey, not Chara, not Asgore or Undyne. 

You.

You make the choice to do Genocide. You make the choice to kill Paps, kill M-Mettaton, kill Undyne and (almost) every. Single. Monster. In. The. Underground. 

Chara might be a vengeful spirit hellbent on getting their body back to eat noodles, but you make the choice to have them possess you. 

We all have choices in life, we all make choices in life, whether they be good or bad, positive or negative, they’re still choices. Nine times outta ten, those choices reflect who we really are deep inside our personalities, moving past the barriers of lies and truths to help shield us from prying or judging eyes. 

However, if you do choose Genocide, that doesn’t mean you’re a highly functioning sociopath (get it right-). No, if you feel deep, genuine _remorse_ for killing your friends, and you feel like nothing, absolutely _nothing_ will erase the pain that you suffer through when you kill these amazing characters...then no, you’re not a highly functioning sociopath.

Most people do the Genocide run just to get the full experience of the game, but I think Toby Fox thought that people would do the Genocide run just to kill the monsters. I guess he wasn’t expecting our attachment to all of these wonderful, goofy, thoughtful characters. 

See, the SOUL (see what I did there eheheheheheh) purpose of the Genocide run is to make you think. Think about what you’ve done, what you’ve kickstarted, and it forces you to live through all of that pain. 

You. It’s all you, reader.


	5. Left or Right? (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADSTER!!!!!!

So, I love the idea of Dadster, Gaster being the biological father of Sans and Paps. It's just so adorable to see the dynamic between the three of them, and I actually have a little one-shot to type up and publish about that XD (please don't let me forget about it-)

Anyways, I want to go into depth about Sans and Papyrus' history, and how Gaster plays a part in it.

Ya kno the holes in the Doc's hands? So, they're from him extracting his biological material to have a solid base to work on growing skeletons. Since in this 'canon, all of the skeletons, including Gaster's parents, died fighting in the war between humans and monsters, the scientist couldn't reproduce in more......traditional ways. 

So, Gaster being the smart bean he is, he turned to science. Sans and Papyrus were originally supposed to be weapons, as they had magic from Gaster's abnormally powerful SOUL. See, since some fanart of him has both of his eyes different colors, blue and orange, and since those are conveniently the color of the two skelebro's magic.

To make a child, the parent monsters have to give some of their biological matter along with some of the magic from their SOUL's and do some stuff that we're not gonna talk about ><

Since Gaster doesn't have the option of that, he mutilated himself to get the biological matter he needed. Originally, it was supposed to just Sans, the eldest child, but Gaster made a mistake somewhere in his equations and endless planning, and he ended up being weaker than he realized after the first few months of growth. So Gaster cut a matching hole in his other hand and made Papyrus. 

The thing is, they weren't supposed to be sentient. Maybe it was the close proximity to each other, or maybe because it was the magic-infused into their suspension liquid, but they became sentient sometime during their growth, and Gaster realized that he couldn't experiment with _children._ That went against his moral code, and every paternal instinct he has. 

So, after they were born, surprisingly a few months apart, Gaster made them his own sons and treated them like they were the light of his life, which they were. They meant everything to him, but he had to juggle working as the Royal Scientist and taking care of Sans and Paps. When Sans became older, Gaster trusted Papyrus to his care and sent them in a room in the lab where they could be safe.

Every day, Gaster would get off work early and let one of his interns take over to take his kids home. The scientists didn't mind; they loved the kids as much as Gaster does.

Once Sans was old enough to help in the lab, Gaster, along with his intern, Alphys, made the Determination Extracter, stuff happened, and Gaster "fell into his creation"

I'll explain how later XD


	6. About.....(Markiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eepies :3

Okay, I guess I can make "About..." a little mini series inside this book XD

You guys are free to submit any Markiplier Ego or Undertale character that you want me to go into depth about their power :P

Anyways, (I kinda use that a lot-) this episode is about the Host, and I'm going to go into depth about his Aura and his abilities.

And just as an FYI, I do jump around a lot, something I don't cover but mention in earlier chapters, I gurentee you that I will discuss that...eventually XD

So, the Host is a strange boi. His magic is kinda weird, and not as straight-forward than say...Dark or Wilford's. 

He has the following abilities:

-> Future-Seeing

-> Narration

-> A sort of Mind-Control over people

-> Conjuring (cuz of narration)

-> Teleportation (cuz of narration)

His narrating abilites are the biggest part of his power, and they're also known as his Sight, cuz that's how he can see. But he rarely uses that in the Manor, since he knows exactly where (and when) everything is, unless some prankster, like the Jims or Wilford, switch things around a few inches without telling him first. (The heccs >:<)

He has visions of the future, which, like most of Star-Clan's prophecies, are really vauge and confusing. He spends most of his time shut up in his library, writing them down and trying to interpret them.

He does have a sort of hemophilia, which is part of the reason why his eye sockets bleed. The other part is his visions, the more major and life-threatening they are, the more he bleeds.

Doctor Iplier is usually the one who treats the Host, as the prickly yet adorable Ego doesn't trust anyone else to come near him.

Don't get me wrong, the Host loves his family, but he is particurally close with the Doctor, as the two of them are some of the only level-headed people that live in the Manor.

**Relationships:**

_Dark : _ The Host is on good terms with the demon, and the two of them share a passion for books and plush carpets. The Host lets Dark go into his library with a book and Dark reads there when he has the time. The Host also writes the occasional short story, which he gives Dark to read as well.

 _Wilford:_ Wil and the Host don't really spend any outside time together, and it's not because that they don't like each other, it's simply that their schedules don't have the room, though they do the occasional tag team with the Jims to prank the others.

 _Google:_ The Host seeks out Google (and his extensions) for any kind of mechanical help needed in his library, (the heat/AC is really wonky sometimes), and the Googles ask the Host if their plan for destroying mankind is any closer to fruition. The Host replys with a soft 'no' and a small laugh.

 _The Jims:_ The twins usually leave the Host alone after that one prank gone wrong, though, as mentioned above, they do team up with Wil and the Host to prank the other egos....

 _Doctor Iplier_ : The Host has the best relationship with the Doctor, they're usually found together in the kitchen in the mornings, making either coffee or breakfast for the other Egos.

-More to be added, I kinda lost motivation for this XD-


End file.
